Optoelectronic components may, for example, be arranged in a lighting system, usually comprising a carrier with a mounting surface on which at least one light-emitting element is arranged and electrically conductively connects to the carrier by contact surfaces arranged on the mounting surface. The light-emitting element may comprise a light-emitting chip, for example, a light-emitting semiconductor chip. The carrier may be coated with an encapsulation compound consisting of a polymer material, for example, an epoxide compound or silicone compound. Because of the reaction contractions of the encapsulation compound which occur and, furthermore, different expansion behavior between the encapsulation compound and the material of the carrier, undesired deformations or bending of the carrier, or even of the entire component, may take place. Deformations or bending may sometimes lead to process reliability problems and/or quality reductions of components. The larger the components are in terms of their area, the less they can be loaded, this being furthermore due to their small thickness.
To avoid these disadvantages, it is known, for example, to reduce bending or deformation occurring in the component by a subsequent thermal and/or mechanical treatment of the component or individual parts of the component. Mechanical treatment, in particular, represents a great load for the component or the parts of the component so that crack formation or delamination may take place in the component. It is furthermore known to adapt the expansion coefficient of the encapsulation compound to the expansion coefficient of the material of the carrier by adding glass particles, sometimes in a high concentration. The addition of glass particles, however, makes it substantially more difficult to process the respective parts of the component. It is furthermore known to improve the mechanical properties of the component by increasing the component dimensions, for instance increasing the overall height of the component or increasing the thickness of the carrier.